The Lion Guard Rise of the Cobra
by Red-Eye Kill
Summary: A Ushari x Shupavu fanfiction
1. chapter 1

**I do not own any Lion Guard or Lion king characters. They belong to the respected work of Disney. I only own my OC's (characters that I made up and don't come out in the series.)**

Chapter 1 Peaceful Much?

The soft breeze blew past the Pride Lands moving the grass softly when something slithered fast past the grass. It was the snake. The Egyptian Cobra of the Pride Lands, Ushari, slithered fast through the tall grass.

He then reached a grass-less, opened area with a tree in the middle. The cobra sighed in releif. He looked behind him as a stampede ran across the grass. The Lion Guard were on sight running after the herd of antelope.

"Glad I made my way out before I got run over" The snake said while rolling his eyes and continued watching as the Lion Guard did their job.

Behind him, in the tree, a bright-red small lizard made it's way down from the branches and stopped half way the tree as it noticed the snake standing near it.

"Ushari" The lizard called. The snake turned behind him seeing the lizard on the tree. "Shupavu? What are you doing here? This is a bit far out from the Pride Lands. A little close to the Back Lands, don't you think?"

"The same I could ask you" Shupavu said. "That doesn't anssswer my question." The snake replied with a small hiss for he liked to get his questions answered directly. Even if it was an ally like the small lizard he was talking to. She is a skink and is friends with the snake.

"What's wrong?" Shupavu asked. "You seem angry. I can tell because you only reply to me in such a mean way when you're angry."

The cobra sighed annoyingly. "The Lion Guard are supposed to maintain peace and they always seem to ruin MY peace."

"I know. You always tell me that." Shupavu replied while rolling her eyes with a smile. "What doesss that mean?" The snake hissed.

"It's frustrating but you always handle it in an adult way. And you raised your voice to me a while ago." The skink answered. Ushari just stared at the skink and then rolled his eyes with a sigh.

"I'm sorry. It's been frustrating since morning and I'm dealing with many stuff right now. And the Lion Guard make it harder for me. They're alwaysss getting in the way."

"As usual" The skink smiled. Ushari looked at her for a while again. "I'm going to ask again, what are you doing here?" He asked more calmly and kindly. He knew the skink wouldn't answer if he asked in a mean way again.

"That's better" Shupavu smiled at Ushari. "I'm waiting for Hitaji. I'm meeting with him."

"Again?!" The snake asked in a yell. "With him?" He made a disgusted face. "You've been seeing him a lot. Is he making you work hard?"

"Not really." The skink answered. "We're close to tricking those buffalo and get our revenge for them running over us. I just need to spy a little more. And report to Hitaji to get our payback." Ushari rolled his eyes.

"I don't like him." Ushari said. "He's such an annoying and bosssy lizard." He hissed quietly.

"And you pretend you like him" Shupavu said. "I don't pretend. He knows I don't like him." Ushari replied back.

"Well, once I'm done spying for him, you'll see me more often in the Pride Lands." Shupavu said.

"Yes. I was wondering why I haven't seen you for a while." Ushari said. "I always see you near that lonely watering hole."

Shupavu just stared at him confused. A long silence stood. Why is she looking at me like that? Ushari thought. He then blushed lightly when he thought about the way it sounded.

"No, no, no, no, no. Not like that." Ushari quickly said. "I meant that I see you near the watering hole everytime I pass by to go back to my den. Not that I spy on you or anything." He had a nervous look waiting for her response.

"Alright." Shupavu answered awkwardly. She then shook her head and gave a serious look. "Anyways, I better get going. Hitaji still hasn't arrived."

"See? That's one of the things I despise about him." Ushari said. "He always takes his time and leaves his companions waiting."

"Then, I'll just have go to his den." Shupavu said. This caught Ushari's attention. He looked at the skink in an angry and surprised expression.

"To his den?!" The snake asked. "Yeah" Shupavu answered calmly and looked at the Back lands. "He said that if he didn't arrive under an hour or so, that I was welcome to have the meeting at his den."

"You're not seriously going, are you?" Ushari asked. The skink looked back at her snake friend. "I am. I always attend his meetings."

Ushari groaned. "Fine. Who else is attending?"

"Only me"

"Fine. I guess-... " Ushari widened his eyes realizing what she had said. "Only you?!"

"Yeah. Me and him are the only one's working at this half-baked revenge." Shupavu said. "I better get going. Sure was nice to see you again, Ushari." The skink left to the Back Lands.

Ushari gave a look and then decided to go home. He kept muttering to himself on his way back. "Hitaji... Who does he think he is? Keeping Shupavu waiting like that. Some partner." The snake rolled his eyes. He arrived at a medium-sized boulder and looked down at a hole close to the grass which was most likely his den.

"I just hope Shupavu doesn't get much into that lizard. He's annoying enough already." The snake slided inside his hole.

 **Hitaji is a made up character to add interest to the story although the Ushari x Shupavu moments are most interesting in my opinion.**


	2. chapter 2

Chapter 2 Weusi

A gentle breeze flew softly past the Pride Lands. Antelope skipped through the grass, baboons swinged on the trees, and other animals were at the watering hole.

Shupavu crawled her way along the grassless field. She looked at the watering hole filled with animals and then took a look back before she continued walking.

Behind her, Ushari slithered on the same path at a slower pace looking quite bored. He stopped and took a look at the watering hole too.

"Ushari" Shupavu called as she waited for him. Ushari sighed and followed her.

"Remind me again, why did you bring me here?" Ushari asked. "And what happened yesterday with, ugh...Hitaji?" He finished with a disgusted look.

"All we did was spy on the buffalo. That was all Hitaji had planned."

"Good. Glad it's over now." The snake came next to the female skink.

"Actually I will see him again tonight." Shupavu said and continued walking.

Ushari stared at the skink and slithered fast in front of her by getting in her way. "What? Just what isss he thinking?! What are YOU thinking?" The snake hissed.

Shupavu looked at him for a while. "What's troubling you?" She finally asked.

"Nothing!" Ushari answered. His face bright red. He sighed and looked at his female skink friend. "When are you and Hitaji going to stop seeing each other?"

"I'm not sure about that but we are going to be seeing each other a lot now since the situation has gotten complicated" Shupavu said.

"Fine." Ushari smiled. "I'll accompany you tonight to go see him."

"What?" the skink got confused. Ushari has never actually wanted anything to do with Hitaji but after she had started seeing him more often, he's been wary of everything that happens between them.

"Shupavu, you also work for me." Ushari reminded her. "So, if I want to talk to your partner Hitaji, then I can."

"And just what are you going to talk to him about." Shupavu raised an eyebrow. Ushari had no idea what to make up. This made Shupavu smirk. "It's okay Ushari. We might need your help after all." The skink walked ahead.

Ushari sighed and was about to follow back when he felt like he was being watched. He looked at Shupavu who was making her way to the watering hole. Then he looked behind him and started scanning the area. A hiss could be heard in the bushes.

Ushari approached quietly when he saw a pair of glowing eyes in the same bush. It made a hiss and launched at the red cobra.

Ushari was roughly pinned to the ground. "Ah! Hey..." The cobra freaked out but upon seeing his attacker he got releived. It was another cobra. This one was female and was black-bodied with thin, silver stripes on her body. Her eyes were color grey. She laughed upon seeing the cobra she had pinned.

"Weusi..." Ushari rolled his eyes.

"That's me" Weusi said getting closer to Ushari's face.

"What are you doing?" He asked with an irritated voice. "How many times do I have to tell you to ssstop launching at me like that?"

"You're not even hurt..."

"Ssstill. That was a rough pin." He hissed.

"And you say I'm not good at it." Weusi laughed.

"Ushari!"

Both cobras looked to their side. Shupavu was there looking unhappy. She made her way to them as Weusi moved away from Ushari and he stood up.

"What are you doing?" Shupavu asked Ushari instead.

"Hey, Shupavu" Weusi greeted in a sarcastic way. "So nice to see you. How is your gang doing?"

"They're fine!" Shupavu answered with great dislike in her tone as she looked at the female cobra with hate.

"That's nice" Weusi replied with a smile. "Anyways,... Ushari..." She got close to him. "I was wondering if you wanted to come join me at my den. The rest of the other cobras will be coming as well."

"Ye-"

"Sorry, sweetie." Shupavu interrupted Ushari from completing his answer. "But me and Ushari have plans right now."

"I know that" Weusi smirked. "But the invitation was for later. What do you sssay Ushari? You are officialy invited to come over."

Ushari stared at Weusi for a moment, sighed and rolled his eyes. "Fine."

"What?!" Shupavu got startled.

"I'll go" He completed it.

"Perfect!" Weusi said with a big smile on her face. "I expect to see you there before mid-day."

"Yesss..." he answered without any signs of interest. The black cobra looked at him with a smile and slithered to his face. With her tail she moved Shupavu to one side, earning a soft growl from the little skink.

"I'll be waiting for you." She winked at Ushari, backed off and slithered away.

Shupavu came next to Ushari after Weusi was out of sight. "Ushari... Why was she on top of you?"

"She had me pinned."

"Right..." Shupavu started to walk back to the watering hole, frustrated.

"What? Dont turn your back on me" He slithered fast after his skink friend.


	3. Chapter 3

"Are you really going to go?" Shupavu asked what seemed to be the thousandth time.

"Yesss" Ushari answered already annoyed. He had no idea why she kept asking him. They've talked about their scheme for a while, then Shupavu would rant bad comments about Weusi and later ask him if he was going to go. It seemed as if she didn't want him to, but Ushari thought that was ridiculous. Why wouldn't she want him to go anyways?

"Why... exactly did you accept to go?" The skinked asked coming next to her cobra friend.

"Shupavu, no matter how... annoying..." He rolled his eyes, "Weusi is, she's been my friend for a long time. And I can never reject her."

"'Reject her'?"

"Yesss. I like a clean deal and a fair game, and she's got them in her skills." he smiled.

"And I don't?!" She yelled in an angry tone and took the cobra aback. He just looked at her surprised. She's never yelled to him like that before. She took a few seconds to go over what happened and decided to apologise. "I'm sorry. Ive got no idea what got over me."

"Sure... I forgive you, just dont do it again." Ushari smiled. He got even more curios. What is it that made the little skink snap at him like that? "Is there anything you want to talk about before I head over to Weusi's den?"

"What exactly will you be doing there?" She asked him.

"Well...Anything she wants, I guess." He answered with no interest at all.

"What does that mean?" She became wary all of a sudden.

"I don't know... but if the rest of the cobras will be there, then it's somewhat important."

"Important?" She thought for a while. "Fine." She smiled. "I understand now."

"Good. You were really starting to annoy me there."

"Im coming too." She said.

"Thats... - What?!" He looked at her.

"Hey, if you're coming with me and Hitaji tonight, the I dont see why I shouldn't come with you and Weusi." She explained in the most polite and devios smile.

 _That smile..._ He thought for a moment but then shook his head. "I don't need you to come..."

"I think you do. Like you said, we work as partners. If you go where I go, then I go where you go." She said and started heading off. He followed behind her.

"The only reason Im going with you, is to protect you."

"What? From what?" She asked and looked at him with an assertive expression. "I can handle myself. I dont need you to babysit me, Ushari." She could handle herself and recognise when there was trouble surrounding her and always found a way out.

"Ofcourse not! I recognise your surviving skills. But I need to make sure, you and...Hitaji, are on the right track." Ushari made that up but it was all he could think off to convince her.

She smiled again. "That's the exact same reason why Im going to accompany you." She then got an idea. "I bet you always do what she tells you to do, dont you?"

"Ye- No!" He responded.

"If she throws a stick and says 'fetch' youll go after it, wont you?"

"Not even..." He started getting a little angry.

"Oh, really?"

"Yesss, really"

"Bet you don't..." She said and walked over to a nearby tree and climbed it but stopped halfway and turned back to the cobra.

"Isss that a challenge?" he asked at a chance to proove her wrong.

"What did you expect?"

He smiled deviosly. "Very well. You do know her place, dont you?"

"Its no further away from yours" She rolled eyes. She didn't like knowing that Weusi lived close to Ushari.

"Good. I'll see you there. You'll see that Weusi doesnt control me. I control every cobra there." He said.

"And if thats not what I see later, then youre going to owe me." She added, trying to do the best possible to tie down Ushari with her.

"Deal" The cobra agreed. "Cant wait to see your face at Weusis place. See you sssoon." He slithered off.

Shupavu looked at him go. "He might not let Weusi hold him down. But I can hold down Weusi and thatll bring her down to leave Ushari alone. And I know how its going to happen." She headed to the top of the tree where two of her skink friends were at.

"Njano, Nyeusi. Listen up boys."

"Youre done hanging with your boyfriend?" Njano asked. "I thought it would last longer."

She sighed at his statement in a rather annoyed way. "Later on, me and Ushari will go to Weusi's den." At hearing that name, both skinks turned on a disgusted face.

"But I thought you said you didnt like her." Njano said and looked at Nyeusi who looked confused.

"I know. But Im planning something. And Im going to need your help. Something just to remind Weusi who Ushari belongs with." She grinned.


End file.
